life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Chase
Victoria Maribeth Chase (born August 14th, 1995 in Seattle, Washington) is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is best friends with Nathan, Taylor and Courtney. She is also a minor antagonist in most of the game. : For the image gallery, click here. To visit Victoria's room click here. Personality Rich and arrogant, Victoria is a typical snob who boasts about her expensive designer clothing and state-of-the-art electronic equipment for her classes. Max frequently feels jealous regarding her possessions. Victoria gossips, and seems the stereotypical bitchy queen-bee figure at Blackwell. She picks on Max and other students, and is known to be quite dramatic. Hayden comments that she is funny when intoxicated. We then find out that she only picks on Max out of envy and due to her image at Blackwell, even though she would like to hang out with Max, Victoria is unable to. We discover that Victoria has a secret nerdy side, evident from the collectible figurine Max finds in her bedroom in "Chaos Theory". She also seems to be quite studious due to her high GPA, and knowledgeable responses in Jefferson's class. She is ambitious, and sent away to ask about having her pictures displayed in the Kroft Gallery; she was unfortunately rejected. Victoria has a distinct vulnerable side; she confides in Max that she overcompensates despite her talent and supposed confidence. It seems as though there is more to her than meets the eye, and that she is secretly just hopeful for a future career in photography, and wants what any other teenager wants; to fit in. Victoria seems to have great admiration for Mr. Jefferson, displaying his artwork in her room and attempting to flirt with him so her work gets out. She also presumably attends an event at the Bean Hip Cafe, evident from the flyer in her room about Jefferson's show there. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Victoria in her journal: And how could I forget Victoria Chase? Rich, stylish, entitled. I could feel INSTANT JUDGEMENT when she looked at my raggedy ass clothes. As if I'm at Blackwell to strike fashion poses... Maybe I'm being extra crispy sensitive, but I think Victoria wants life here to be like her own reality show. Ugh... Then there's Victoria Chase, the elite of Blackwell Academy, and a total bitch. And I hate saying that. I just don't know why somebody who's so rich and beautiful needs to be so fucking mean. 18 year olds at prestigious academy should be evolving into artists and scholars... not reality show contestants. Victoria does everything for maximum drama. She actually wastes her time calling me out in class and taunting Kate Marsh. For reals? I wish her parents could see her in action. They'd cut off that trust fund fast. Then again, she's in the Vortex Club, and they seem to own the school, so maybe that's why she doesn't give a shit. The odd thing is that she does know art and photography. She can even say all those French names that break my tongue. Her work is a little cold, but she has a good eye. She also has an eye for Mr. Jefferson, which is so obvious that I'm embarrassed for her. She does everything but sit in his lap. He keeps his distance though. We can all tell she's trying to win the "Everyday Hero" contest. I'm sure it drives her crazy when there's somebody she can't buy or seduce. Ha! See here for a list of all diary entries related to Victoria. Background Victoria comes from a very wealthy background, similar to Nathan Prescott. Her parents own the "Chase Space", a famous gallery that Max is impressed by. Just like most of the other students, she came to Blackwell due to her admiration of photography teacher Mark Jefferson. She feels distinctly pressured by her parents and their careers; she comments on how aware she is about the struggles of the cut-throat photography business. She has aspirations to join the fashion industry as a photographer in later life. According to her Blackwell Student Record, Victoria is an honored student and considered "the golden standard" for Blackwell Academy by Principal Wells due to her consistently high GPA of 3.9. Victoria is a prominent member of the Vortex Club and very influential at Blackwell. She is resentful towards Rachel Amber, evident from a defaced Missing Person's Poster in her bedroomThat is probably due to Rachel having been in a (sexual) relationship with Mr. Jefferson who Victoria seems to have a crush on. She is probably also responsible for writings on the girls' bathroom's walls like "Rachel is a whore".. Hayden comments that she respected Rachel despite not showing it. We know they hung out together frequently in the Vortex Club. Victoria has expensive taste, donning designer clothing from Dior and Givenchy. Her browsing for a 3D printer tempts Max to hang out with her more, despite the materialistic reasoning. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Victoria is one of the first people we meet in the game. In Jefferson's art class, her phone rings during the lectureThe call seems to be from Zachary, as his nickname "Zach" (it reads as "Zak") is displayed on Victoria's mobile phone as well as a picture that resembles him. ; Victoria seems to be courteous enough to have the phone on silent mode. However, when she answers Jefferson's questions, she makes fun of Max for not having the immediate right answer, telling her she is "in the retro zone". Victoria stays behind after class to talk to her teacher; taking a provocative pose next to his desk, and clearly flirting with him. She is abrupt and rude if Max interrupts the conversation to talk with Jefferson at his request. Victoria's flirting is again mentioned if Max talks with Stella, and the two agree that Jefferson isn't responding to her blatant flirting. If Max talks to Alyssa, she says she'll soon be bonding with Victoria at the Vortex Club, jokingly. Max later encounters Victoria, Taylor and Courtney on the steps in front of the Prescott Dormitory, obstructing the entrance. Victoria makes fun of Max, taking an unflattering photo of her, boasting that it will go on social media. Max switches on the sprinklers, soaking the steps and the three girls. By tampering with janitor Samuel's paint bucket, Victoria gets covered in paint. Complaining about her cashmere sweater being ruined, she sends Taylor and Courtney into the dorms to get a towel for her. She is sitting alone on the steps, and Max can speak to Victoria to get past her. Comfort Victoria= If Max comforts Victoria, she tells her she has good taste in fashion, and that she's sorry about the sweater getting ruined. Victoria appreciates this, and promises Max she won't put up her bad picture online. She then lets Max into the dorm. |-|Take Victoria's Photo= If Max takes the unflattering photo of Victoria, she makes fun of her and the two become more at odds. Later, Victoria will still post Max's unflattering photo in return. Later in the game, she will also trash Max's bedroom, and write a mean message on her mirror. In the dorms, we learn that Victoria was sending inappropriate emails and texts to Zachary, who is Juliet's boyfriend. Max is forced to search Victoria's bedroom for proof in order to clear Dana's name, since Victoria accused her of sexting with Zachary instead. We discover many things about her from her possessions; mostly that she has expensive taste, and enjoys causing drama. Max also has the possibility to reorder Victoria's photo wall and to leave behind a message to her. Episode Two - "Out Of Time" When the player leaves Max's dorm room, Victoria is seen telling Courtney to make sure her paper is finished by that evening. Courtney reassures Victoria that she'll get the tests and papers as soon as possible. It's made clear by this, and by other papers in her room that Victoria's academic work isn't all her own. When Kate is brushing her teeth, Victoria enters the bathroom with Taylor and asks Kate about her viral video, making fun of her. When Kate leaves, unaware of the fact that Max can hear them, Victoria tells Taylor that she believes that Nathan hooked Kate up with drugs. She then remarks on how she still has white paint on her face after the incident the day before. She sarcastically thanks Taylor for taking her time on bringing her the towel and that she should start hanging out with Kate and Max instead. Taylor changes the topic to Max and depending on the player's previous choice, Victoria will either be furious at Max, or will just say "I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap,". Before she leaves, Victoria leaves the link to Kate's video on the girls bathroom mirror with a red lipstick. The player has the option to rub it off to protect Kate. If the player made fun of Victoria and posted the unflattering picture of her online, when Max enters her room after having a shower, she will find the place trashed, with a mirror message of "FILTHY ARTIST DIRTY WHORE", clearly from Victoria. Later in the episode, Victoria and Nathan sit together on Max's desk in Jefferson's classroom, specifically attempting to antagonize her. Depending on the player's choices regarding Max's conversation with Principal Wells about Nathan, and the reaction to the paint scenario, the dialogue will be different when Max talks to them. Make fun/Hide the truth=Upon approaching Max's desk, Nathan will call Max “mysterious” and a “pixie hipster”. Victoria will also call Max a whore and demand Max to hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max will reply that it is too late for that. Nathan will comment that he enjoys watching girls fight.|-|Comfort/Hide the truth= Upon approaching Max's desk, Victoria will get up and ask “I don’t know? …Can you?” before moving to another table. Nathan will comment that it was fine to give Max the desk as it was all she had.|-|Make fun/Report Nathan=Upon approaching Max's desk, Victoria will call Max a whore and demand Max to hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max will reply that it is too late for that. Nathan will declare Max’s response a “burn” and will also call her fearless now that she had “backup”. When Max asks if she could sit at her desk, Victoria will get up and warn Max that she shouldn’t get too cocky and their confrontation wasn’t over. Nathan will comment that things were just starting for her.|-|Comfort/Report Nathan=Upon approaching Max's desk, Nathan will ask Victoria to be quiet as they were both being confronted by “a master snitch and liar”. Victoria will ask Max if she thought they were going to be “best friends forever” because Max was nice to Victoria. Max will reply that she thought nothing of the sort. Nathan will call Max an attention whore. Max will reply that Nathan “would know” about that and ask to sit at her desk. Victoria will move aside to allow Max to sit at her table and tell her to take a selfie of their moment. Nathan will comment that Max should as well, so that he doesn’t forget her. Later, we see Victoria along with Taylor recording Kate on the roof. At the episode aftermath, Victoria is seen crying and obviously feeling bad about posting that viral video of Kate. Nathan comes to her room to comfort her. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate died= After the death of Kate, Victoria will leave comments on both Kate and Max's social media pages. On Kate's page, Victoria will leave the message "Requiescat in peace". On Max's page, Victoria will blame Kate's death on Max by writing the comment "Hope you at least got a selfie out of this". Victoria will also change the message on her slate similar to all the other girls staying in the dormitory. Instead of writing something specific, she will write "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|Saved Kate= After Kate is persuaded to come down and is warded in hospital, Victoria will leave a comment on Kate's social media page. Victoria will leave the message "Sending love to you, Kate". Like most girls in the dorm, Victoria will also change the message on her slate similar to all the other girls staying in the dormitory. Instead of writing something specific, she will write "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|If Max blamed Jefferson= If Max blames Mark Jefferson for Kate's suicide attempt, a social media page in support of Mark Jefferson will be set up by Blackwell students. Victoria will write a comment on the page "The major reason I came to Blackwell was Mark Jefferson". |-|If Max blamed Nathan= After Nathan is suspended from his studies at Blackwell, Nathan will send an e-mail to tell Victoria about Max who got him suspended. Nathan will also mention about the possibility that he will have to work for his father and his parents had to be "dumb" if they thought Nathan represented his father's business. Declaring that Blackwell Academy and Max had to "go down", he changed the subject to the planned End of the World Party and asked if Victoria was in. Victoria replied it was "bullshit" that Blackwell had suspended Nathan based on Max's word and thought Max was trouble based on how she interacted with their art class teacher Mark Jefferson. At the same time, Victoria also confirmed that she was still coming to the party. She told him to hang in there and she would contact him later. Victoria will send Taylor an e-mail to express Victoria's remorse on her actions towards Kate and also sneak out of the dormitory in spite of the curfew, asking Taylor not to say anything. However, she is spotted by Dana Ward who noticed her leave the dormitory. Victoria will go to speak with Mark Jefferson and help review Victoria's portfolio. As Victoria and Mark are both coming out of the main building of Blackwell Academy, Victoria will thank him for his help. Mark Jefferson expresses his wish that the rest of his class will follow Victoria's example, despite the distraction caused by Kate Marsh’s suicide attempt. Victoria will acknowledge this and offer to Mark that he could talk to her anytime. When Victoria calls Kate “Katie”, Mark Jefferson will mention that he wasn’t aware that the two of them were close. Victoria will then ask how Kate’s situation will affect the Everyday Heroes Contest, dodging Mark Jefferson's comment on Kate and Victoria not known to be close. |-|If Max blamed Mark= Mark Jefferson replies that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes contest. However, Mark would not be around to represent the contest this time because he was accused by Max to be responsible for what happened with Kate. Victoria pans Max in response, saying that Max’s photo submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists that because Mark has seen her entry, he knows that Victoria's entry is the better choice. She asks if it would be cool for Mark to hang out in San Francisco with Victoria and refers to Mark Jefferson by his first name. Mark tells Victoria to refrain from using his first name and makes a reminder that he wasn’t going to San Francisco. |-|If Max blamed Nathan or David= Mark Jefferson replies that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes contest and he still has to pick a winner from the contest to represent Blackwell. He added that he has all the photo submissions from everyone in his photography class except Max’s photo entry. Victoria pans Max in response, saying that Max’s photo submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists that because Mark has seen her entry, he knows that Victoria's entry is the better choice. She asks if it would be cool for Mark to hang out in San Francisco with Victoria and refers to Mark Jefferson by his first name. Mark tells Victoria to refrain from using his first name and he hasn’t picked a winner yet. Victoria tries to press her claim by saying Mark Jefferson already loved her work and wouldn’t be playing favorites if he chooses her entry over everyone else's entries. Victoria continues by saying they would be spending a lot of time together if he did choose her entry and it would be fun to be together. Offended, Mark Jefferson replies he would pretend he did not hear anything from what Victoria was suggesting and starts to leave. Victoria insists, attempting to blackmail Jefferson with the implication that he offered to choose her photographs for favors. Mark continues to stand firm on his decision, stating that for Victoria's future, he would also pretend he did not hear her threat. Mark firmly declares the conversation officially over and asks Victoria to return to her dorm room. Victoria tries to double back on her previous statements but fails to recover from embarrassment and becomes angry at herself. As Mark and Victoria part and go separate ways, Victoria passes Max and Chloe who are both hiding behind a signboard, unaware that both Max and Chloe have seen and overheard everything. |-|If Max blamed Jefferson= Victoria will send Max two SMS messages: "I thought you might be ready for the Vortex Club, but after that shit you pulled with Jefferson NO FUCKING WAY." "You're such an emo-queen that you didn't want anybody going with him to SF. You're even too much of a pussy to enter your own cliche selfies in one dumb contest. It's all about MAX. Even going to the roof was about showing off, not saving Kate. I'm going to make sure NOBODY at Blackwell is fooled by your "Woe is Max" act. Get ready." When Max prevents William Price’s death, she creates an alternate timeline. When she “wakes” in the new timeline, she is a member of the Vortex Club and friends with Victoria, who calls her “Maxine”. Victoria, noticing Max has zoned out, inquires if she is okay. Max tells her to never call her Maxine, but Max. Victoria acknowledges her error and asks if “Mad Max” is angry at her. She asks if Max wants to join her to smoke drugs in the girl's bathroom. Max runs off, abandoning the Vortex Club members on the lawn. Episode Four - "Dark Room" In the alternate timeline, Victoria is friends with Max. She ends most of her texts to Max with "Love you!" and often craves for Max's attention, sending many texts in a short period of time. Max, on the other end, doesn't seem to treasure their friendship as much as Victoria; typical Queen-Bee behavior. Chloe and Max discover an empty folder bearing Victoria's name in the Dark Room. It is highly probable that she is the next victim scheduled for the illegal drugging and photography sessions in the bunker. Her connection to Jefferson as a flirtatious love interest and vulnerable student make her the ideal victim. Victoria is seen in the VIP section of the End of the World Party, talking in a group along with Logan Robertson. Upon seeing Max, she tells her that the VIP section of the party is for Vortex Club members only and dismisses her. Max tells her to "go fuck her selfie" due to her urgency to find Nathan. Victoria remarks that it is a "cute comeback", and Max continues the conversation intending to figure out where Nathan is. The player is then given the option of whether or not to warn Victoria about the Dark Room. |-|Warn Victoria= - Make fun of Victoria= Max tries to warn Victoria about Nathan and asks her to stay away from him. Victoria will just call Max a drama queen and declare that she doesn't believe anything Max said. By mentioning that Nathan is one of Victoria's best friends, Victoria makes fun of Max's personality and selfies and dismisses her. }} |-|Don't warn Victoria= Max states that it was good talking to her, Victoria responds by accusing Max of being jealous of her putting her work out for the public to see. Max then asks for Nathan's whereabouts, Victoria states that she hasn't seen him at the party. Just as Max and Chloe are about to leave the party, Mr. Jefferson arrives at the party to announce the winner of the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. The response from the crowd when Victoria is declared winner is mixed, as some people jeer while others applaud. Victoria thanks Jefferson for his photography and the other students for being so dedicated with their pursuit. She then dedicates the prize to Kate. Her speech ends with one last jeer from the crowd; "You suck, Victoria!". Episode Five - "Polarized" How Victoria ends up this episode depends on Max's previous decisions, on whether she warned Victoria and whether she believed her. |-|Victoria believed your warning= If Max managed to warn Victoria about Nathan and the Dark Room, Victoria will approach Mark Jefferson for help, leading to Victoria ending up in the Dark Room, drugged and tied up next to Max. She will plead to Max to help her but Max becomes absent after jumping into a photo and Victoria will be murdered by Mark Jefferson while Max is 'inside the photo'. |-|Victoria didn't believe your warning/You didn't warn Victoria= If you didn't warn Victoria or she didn't believe your warning in the last episode, Victoria won't be seen in the Dark Room and is presumed safe. Victoria will appear again when Max travels back in time to Mark Jefferson's class on Monday, where she expresses her disdain for Max after Max answers Jefferson's question. After the class, Victoria will talk to Mark again. Max approaches both of them and asks for a word with Mark which Victoria will interrupt again that she is already in a conversation with him. Max can inspect Victoria's notebook, in which she wrote that Jefferson rules but only seems to care about Max. She acknowledges her envy for Max and writes that she should "get over herself". |-|Victoria believed your warning= Max will say that maybe Victoria shouldn't and will lecture Victoria regarding Kate in a friendly way. Victoria will ask Mark if he knows what Max is talking about, which Mark will respond by saying he is staying out of it. Bitter at Mark's response, Victoria will leave the room. |-|Victoria didn't believe your warning/You didn't warn Victoria= Max will say that Victoria is kissing ass again and will lecture Victoria regarding Kate in a stern way. Victoria will ask Mark if she needs to listen to Max's "bullshit", which Mark will respond by saying she already did. Furious at both Max and Mark, Victoria will leave the room. After Max entered her photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest and so changed the past and ended up as the winner, Victoria seems to be feeling pissed, as Taylor is seen comforting her. Victoria will also appear in Max's nightmare, in a Dark Room section where she and Chloe flirt and kiss each other. At the Two Whales diner further on in Max's nightmare, Victoria will also appear seated across Nathan. Victoria' last appearance depends on the ending you choose. |-|Max sacrifices Chloe= If Max fixes time to its original line, Victoria will appear along with Max, Joyce, David, Ray, Kate, Warren and Dana and mourn for Chloe at the cemetery. |-|Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay= If Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay, Victoria won't be seen again, as she presumably dies during the storm. Alternate Timeline Victoria appears slightly different in the alternate timeline; Max seems to have taken her place as the Queen Bee of Blackwell. In her texts, she seems concerned for Max's well being; although this could be attributed to her caring for Max as a social leader as opposed to a friend. However, she and Max seem to be close. They hang out frequently, and are obviously into drugs, much like the rest of the Vortex Club in both timelines. Victoria also calls her Maxine and becomes worried when she is corrected with the "Max-Never-Maxine" rule. Relationships Friends *Taylor Christensen - They sit together in Jefferson's photography class, and next to Courtney, Taylor is not just one of the people she spends most of her time with, but also one of her closest friends. Compared to Courtney, Taylor seems to be more valued by Victoria, since they spend more time two by two without Courtney, and Victoria seeks comfort and support in Taylor after Kate's suicide attempt. Taylor obviously looks up to Victoria, always trying to impress her, and loves how she is an "evil bee-atch" (referring to her acting on Kate). Evidently, Victoria also cares a lot for Taylor, as she was there for her when her mother had back surgery. *Courtney Wagner - She is one of her closest friends, always following her around like Taylor. Despite trying her best as one of Victoria's minions in order to be popular like her, she's obviously less valued by Victoria than Taylor. *Nathan Prescott - As both popular members of the Vortex Club they've spent a lot of time together and became pretty close; Victoria states herself that Nathan is one of her best friends. A photo of both of them fooling around and several party shots, as well as a lot of exchanged emails, which can be found in Victoria's room, prove their familiarity. Victoria seems to know Nathan better than anyone as she states he wouldn't be what everyone believes him to be, and that nobody really knows what he's actually going through. She evidently knows about his mental problems and how his family treats him, and from that, it's evident that Nathan trusted in Victoria and confided his struggles to her, since she clearly was someone who listened to him and tried to support him through his hard time. Nathan, for his part, also really seems to care for Victoria. When Victoria cries after Kate's suicide (attempt) he visits her in her room and comforts her. He's also seen to defend her if Max took the picture of Victoria covered in paint. Despite this, she mentions that he has been "freaking her out" lately, regardless of their friendship status, which proves that his mental state had become more unstable and although Victoria had tried to support him, she was unable to cope with his behaviour. *Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Although she frequently picks on Max, if Max comforted her earlier, she reveals a more vulnerable and kind side to her, and admits her jealousy of Max, who she thinks is actually, despite her awkwardness, one of the coolest people in Blackwell for not caring what other people think. She may be appealed by their shared similarities in art and photography, and acknowledge that their personalities are more alike than it seems, and that they could get along fine if they hung out. Victoria may also admit that she really would like to hang out with her, and that she almost asked her out if Max called her photos "Avedon-esque" in episode one. Considering her own social status, she thinks it's not possible for them to be friends, but she hopes Max would get into the Vortex Club one day so that it would be less weird for them hanging out. She may also appreciate Max's warnings regarding Nathan and offer Max to text her if she needs anything. Enemies *Rachel Amber - They hung out together frequently in the Vortex Club. It's known that she respected her but despite her disappearance is still very resentful towards her, as she vandalized on one of her Missing Person's Posters and made negative writings about her on the girls' bathroom's walls. That is probably due to Rachel having been in a (sexual) relationship with Mr. Jefferson who Victoria seems to have a crush on. *Maxine Caulfield (Determinant) - Victoria was jealous of Max having her own unique identity in the retro zone, Max's own popularity as well as Max's attempts to impress Mark Jefferson in class whom Victoria also has a crush on, and whom Victoria is under a lot of pressure from her family to perform well in her studies as well as to get her photo entry to win in the Everyday Heroes contest. Victoria will attempt to block Max from entering the Blackwell dormitory with her friends Taylor and Courtney and take a photo of Max to taunt and insult Max. When Victoria gets splashed with sprinkler water and wet paint after Max tampers with the sprinkler water systems and paint can handle, Max has the option to comfort or make fun of Victoria. If Max comforts Victoria, Victoria will be less hostile towards Max and will delete the photo of Max and leave Max's social media profile page and Max's room mostly untouched. Victoria will also be more likely to believe Max warning her about Nathan much later on. If Max makes fun of Victoria, Victoria will also post unflattering images of Max on her social media profile calling Max a hipster, vandalize the mirror in Max's room and ransack Max's room itself to search and get back the photo of Victoria covered in paint. Victoria will also not believe Max warning her about Nathan much later on. If Max re-arranges the photos in Victoria's room while searching for evidence to help convince Juliet to unlock the door to Dana's room, Victoria will also steal Max's box of coconut bites and vandalize the slate outside Max's room. *Juliet Watson - Victoria antagonizes Juliet in response to an article criticizing Victoria and exposing her for bullying at Blackwell, written by Juliet. The two already were at odds prior to the game because of this and the fact that Juliet "stole" Zachary from Victoria, whom Victoria seemingly was interested in before Juliet and Zachary became a couple. As an act of revenge, Victoria spread the rumour that Juliet's best friend Dana was sexting with Zachary, while secretly she was sexting with him herself, trying to sabotage Juliet and Dana's friendship and Juliet and Zachary's relationship. *Chloe Price - Chloe appears to know of Victoria outside of Max's interactions with her. If the player mocks Victoria (and takes her picture), Chloe will call Victoria a skank and say "karma is a bitch", indicating that she was not on good terms with her. In Episode 4, Chloe is not surprised when Victoria wins the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest through means of blackmail. *Mark Jefferson - TBC Love Interests *Mark Jefferson - She admires him and always tries to impress him in class with her knowledge about photography. She often flirts with him, calls him by his first name, and wishes to win the Everyday Heroes Contest to spend some time alone with him in San Francisco. *Zachary Riggins - She clearly was interested in him prior to his relationship with Juliet, as she states Juliet "slutted him away from her". However, she and Zach were sexting despite him being taken. Associated Deaths * Kate Marsh - (Caused, Determinant)' '''Victoria creates a website with Kate's videoPlayers can actually visit the website for Kate's video on katesvid.com. This Easter Egg was created by Square Enix. on it. This is one of the biggest reasons for her suicidal behavior. She will later feel bad for what she did, and is shown crying. If Kate lives, she is also apologetic, sending her a postcard. Victoria also dedicates her win in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest to Kate. Inconsistencies :''Main article: Inconsistencies * Victoria's birthday is listed as August 14, 1995 on her Blackwell Student Record, while her social media page says that it's November 14, 1995. Trivia *Victoria's room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 221. *Victoria has 857 friends and 1126 subscribers on her social media page. *Victoria is significantly taller than Max. *She smokes cigarettes, as revealed in "Chaos Theory". *In episode three, a receipt showing the clerk's name as 'Amelia Pond' can be found in Victoria's room. This is a reference to the British time travel show Doctor Who. *It is possible that the name "Victoria Chase" was chosen as a nod towards Joss Whedon, given that Victoria has the same name as and fills an equivalent role to character Cordelia Chase from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. According to that, the car with the license plate "BFFVMPRSLR" could be hers. *Players can actually visit the website for Kate's video on katesvid.com. This Easter Egg was created by Square Enix. However, there has never been a video to watch, since it "has been removed by the user." *Victoria is one of the playable characters in the game, although she appears in just one scene in Max's nightmare. *If you warned Victoria successfully in episode four and she got kidnapped by Jefferson, Max will find Victoria's bracelet on a shelf in the dark room after David saved her. Max comments on it, "I bet Jefferson was going to use that to frame Nathan..." Notes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters Category:Dark Room Conspiracy Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Major Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Dark Room Victims Category:Determinant